Kirk, Spock, and Boredom
by Murf
Summary: Jim is bored, and, when Jim is bored, his imagination wanders back to Spock. Flirting, of course, ensues. K/S, ladies and gents, K/S


Title: Kirk, Spock, and Boredom

Fandom: Star Trek TOS

Genre: Romance

Pairing: K/S

Prompt: "Let's Make Love" by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill

Summary: Jim is bored, and, when Jim is bored, his imagination wanders back to Spock. Flirting, of course, ensues. K/S, ladies and gents, K/S

Rating: K+, maybe T for the fantasizing about a romantic getaway. And two instances of the word arse.

Jim Kirk sat in his chair, trying to pretend that he was at all interested in the blank void of space before him on the viewscreen. He was, of course, far more interested in a certain demi-Vulcan who, as always, was leaning over the science console with the impassive silence of a marble statue, painted in tints of black, blue, and yellow.

From his position near the center of the bridge, Jim admired his first officer, attempting for the fiftieth-or-so time to memorize the man: the point of his ear, the shine on his black hair, the curve of his arse.

His eyes lingered on that arse just long enough to get a good eyeful, but not so long as to draw attention from anyone else on the bridge. It was an art, one he'd perfected soon after he first laid eyes on the Vulcan, and he made frequent use of it, particularly on dull days like this.

Spock never seemed to notice; it took flirting so blatant a blind man could see it to get a reaction out of him at all. And, even then, Jim wasn't sure if his interest was actually reciprocated.

It was infuriating, but strangely, undeniably attractive.

Smirking a little, Jim crossed his legs, knowing exactly where this train of thought would take him: back to his quarters for a cold shower.

He imagined, as he always did when being Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise was incredibly boring, whisking his first officer away on an impromptu shore leave of an epic romantic nature. Wining and dining, nights at the theater, long sunrise walks along some beach, somewhere; he never went straight to fantasizing about lovemaking, because, as much as the thought of Spock making love to him thrilled him to his core, he wanted to do things right, even in his daydreams.

Spock was, after all, the most important person, point blank, in Jim's life; his friendship meant everything. If he screwed everything over by going too fast, it would be the end of everything that really mattered.

Forcing himself from his reverie at the point just before his imagined first kiss, Jim stood up and headed over to converse with Spock, feeling a little stiff (in more ways than one, of course). He smiled softly as he slid up beside his Vulcan friend, enjoying the metaphorical butterflies that close proximity to Spock always brought.

"Well, Mr. Spock," he quite nearly purred, getting Spock's attention, "Anything out of the ordinary?"

Spock turned his head just slightly, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "Nothing anomalous, or even remotely unusual, Captain. All readings are as would be expected for this region."

Jim nodded, wondering just how close to Spock he could get. "Well, I suppose that's a good thing."

"If monotonous," Spock agreed, punching some numbers into the computer. He pulled up some more readings. "The shift ends in 46.54 minutes. I trust you would enjoy a game of chess afterward?"

Jim's smile widened a little with the mention of their little ritual. "I'd say that goes without saying, doesn't it?"

Spock met his eyes fully now, a little bit of amusement dancing in his dark eyes at the paradox. Apparently, Jim's not-quite-official tone was letting Spock open up a little and respond in kind.

"However, we may have to postpone our game for an hour; I have a meeting with certain Science personnel immediately following this shift."

"Of course, Spock. I'll be waiting." Feeling a little bolder and more brazen than usual, Jim let himself skim a hand over Spock's hip as he turned and went back to his own post.

Needless to say, a smug little grin kept the captain company for the rest of the hour.

~end~

Author's Note: Flirty!Jim FTW. He totally fits DowneyAdmirer's nickname for him, Captain Sexy Pants, and I'm sure everyone but Spock would melt if Jim acted like that for *them*. I know I would, and I'm happily attached to someone already.


End file.
